


Dragonnier

by Heavenat00h



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenat00h/pseuds/Heavenat00h
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HPDM Harry/Draco. Draco OOC. Harry Potter atteint sa majorité et découvre son héritage magique. Mais que sont les Dragonniers exactement ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragonnier

**D** ragonnier.

 

**Note de l’auteur :**  Bonjour -  _ou bonsoir, je ne suis pas très regardante sur l’heure à laquelle vous lisez_! Voilà une nouvelle histoire. Je n’avais pas écrit de Fanfiction depuis longtemps maintenant, préférant me focaliser sur une fiction mais je suis en panne pour ma fiction et je n’arrête pas de rêver l’histoire de cette fanfic donc voilà un nouveau jet pour moi ! Comme toujours, je suis ouverte aux critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises –  _bien que j’attends des arguments constructifs et non de la méchanceté gratuite !_ – et j’espère que cette fanfic vous plaira. Si tel est le cas – ou pas – j’espère que je recevrais des reviews de votre part !  
PS: Cette fiction est aussi publiée sur mes autres comptes sur fanfiction.net et fanfic-fr.net ^^

 

**Rating :**  M – oui M car cette histoire est un Slash entre deux hommes donc homophobe et âmes sensibles, passez votre chemin !

 

**Crédits :**  Les personnes et le monde d’Harry Potter sont ceux de J.K Rowling, les autres personnages ainsi que l’histoire m’appartiennent.

 

**PS :**   _Je ne tiens pas compte d’énormément d’éléments depuis l’Ordre du Phénix comme par exemple la mort de Sirius ou encore celle de Dumbledore. Cependant, cela se passe pendant la septième année donc les horcruxes et tout sont balayés ! Je ne prends pas non plus en compte la sixième année et la mission de Draco!_

 

Bonne lecture à tous !

 

**Chapitre Premier :**   _Quand le Dragon s’éveille…_

 

Il était tard lorsque le jeune homme en eut finit avec toutes les corvées qu’on lui avait assignées et put enfin se rendre dans sa chambre –  _enfin celle qu’on avait bien voulu lui donner_. La chambre était assez petite et ne contenait en tout et pour tout qu’un lit à moitié défoncé, une vieille armoire prête à rendre l’âme, un bureau et une chaise bancale. Sur le bureau se trouvait tout un tas de parchemin noircis d’encre, des plumes et une cage d’oiseau vide. Au pied du lit se situait une vieille malle à moitié ouverte. Le jeune homme secoua sa tignasse brune et se jeta sur son lit, épuisé. C’était son anniversaire aujourd’hui et quand minuit sonnerait, il aurait dix-sept ans et serait majeur. Lorsqu’on connaissait le brun, on savait qu’il attendait ce moment depuis ses onze ans. Harry Potter –  _car c’était bien lui_  – soupira tout en fixant le plafond depuis son lit ; il aurait beau avoir dix-sept ans dans exactement une heure et quarante six minutes, il ne pourrait pas quitter les Dursley avant une bonne semaine. D’après Dumbledore, c’était bien trop dangereux d’essayer quoi que soit le jour de son anniversaire car Voldemort penserait à juste titre que l’ordre se déplacerait ce jour-là. Alors pour plus de précaution, il serait encore en enfer pendant une semaine. Mais qu’était une petite semaine lorsqu’il savait qu’il n’aurait plus jamais à remettre les pieds dans cette maison où son oncle le traitait de monstre tous les jours, où sa tante lui faisait faire toutes les tâches ménagères et où il devait supporter tous les coups bas et les injures de Dudley ?

 

_Une heure quarante minutes._

Harry se décida à ranger un peu le bordel qui se trouvait dans sa chambre et cela en commençant par les vêtements qui trainaient un peu partout dans la pièce. Il avait beau faire le ménage tous les jours dans toutes les pièces de cette foutu maison, il était un adolescent et ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être bordélique lorsqu’il s’agissait de ses propres affaires. Cependant, il n’arrivait pas à rester en place et ranger le foutoir qu’était devenue sa chambre l’aiderait à calmer sa soudaine poussée d’énergie. Il commença par les chaussettes et les sous-vêtements, puis les pantalons, les chemises, les robes de sorcier et enfin les tee-shirts. Il les plia tous de manière impeccable et les rangea un par un dans la malle qu’il avait fini par ranger en même temps. Quand il eut fini, il s’assit sur son lit, les coudes sur les genoux et la tête entre les mains. Il se demandait ce que faisaient Hermione et Ron en ce moment ? Probablement que Ron devait être en train de se faire embêté par les jumeaux et leurs farces. Hermione devait surement essayer de finir un énorme grimoire renfermant je ne sais quelle connaissance pour qui seule elle pouvait trouver de l’intérêt. Il regarda l’heure.

 

_Une heure et deux minutes._

Il ne savait pas ce qu’il se passait mais il avait une impression d’urgence. Il fallait que tout soit réglé. Mais qu’est-ce qui devait être réglé ? Bonne question. Et s’il rangeait son bureau et ses devoirs aussi ? Alors Harry vérifia que ses devoirs était finis et les rangea dans sa malle avec le reste des affaires. Il vérifia aussi que sa lettre de fournitures pour l’année à venir était dans la malle puis se décida à trier ses autres lettres. Il réunit les lettres de ses amis dans un tas, les lettres de quelques fans étranges finirent quand à elles à la poubelle. Quand aux lettres du Ministère, et plus précisément celle de cet hypocrite de Rufus Scrimgeour, il décida de les garder. Il en aurait peut-être besoin dans un futur proche, il valait mieux être prudent.  _« Vigilance constante ! »_  dirait même Fol œil. Il finit par jeter aux ordures les exemplaires de la  _Gazette du sorcier_ , tous plus ridicule les uns que les autres. Les articles démontraient clairement que la Gazette n’était qu’un instrument de propagande pour le Ministère et ne contenait pas une seule once de vérité.  _Le Chicaneur_  cependant, malgré son apparence loufoque, était une véritable mine d’or d’informations pour se préparer le mieux possible à la guerre qui pendait au nez du monde sorcier. En repensant au Chicaneur, il ne put s’empêcher d’imaginer Luna Loovegood écrire un article sur une quelconque créature magique dont elle seule avait la connaissance, ses boucles d’oreilles en forme de radis se balançant au rythme de sa plume remplissant d’encre le parchemin. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres en repensant à son amie un peu loufoque certes, mais tellement attachante et tellement lucide dans sa propre manière de voir le monde.

 

_Trente-trois minutes._

Maintenant qu’il n’avait plus rien à faire, Harry s’ennuyait ferme et regardait l’heure toutes les deux minutes. Il s’adossa à la fenêtre en essayant de se calmer en regardant le ciel. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était si énergique.

 

_Trente-et-une minutes._

Hedwige arrivait et trop heureux d’avoir une distraction, le golden boy se dépêcha d’ouvrir la fenêtre – _qui heureusement n’avait plus de barreaux_  – pour laisser son amie à plumes rentrer. Hedwige se posa majestueusement sur le bras qu’Harry lui proposa et elle lui tendit une de ses pattes afin qu’il lui retire son fardeau. C’est à ce moment-là que le brun vit les lettres qu’il supposa être de ses amis pour son anniversaire. En effet, il avait reçu une lettre de Ron, une d’Hermione mais aussi de Neville et de Sirius. Elles étaient toutes accompagnés de paquets rétrécit magiquement. Pas étonnant qu’Hedwige ait voulu vite se débarrasser de ses colis.

 

_Hey mon vieux !_

_Joyeux anniversaire ! Enfin tu atteins ta majorité, tu pourras faire plein de sorts sans que le Ministère vienne t’envoyer une lettre pour utilisation de la magie alors que tu es de cycle inférieur ! Quelle libération hein ! Surtout si tes moldus veulent te faire du mal, tu pourras te défendre maintenant ! Bon on se voit dans une semaine, et j’espère que mon cadeau te plaira !_

_Ron._

 

_Cher Harry,_

_Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire Harry bien que chez tes moldus ce ne soit pas la joie. En tout cas, félicitation tu es majeur ! Mais n’en profites pas trop pour faire tout un tas de bêtises ! Je sais que le paquet arrivera surement un peu plus tôt que minuit et c’est pourquoi j’ai mis un sort sur mon paquet pour qu’il reprenne forme normal automatiquement. J’espère qu’il te plaira et à bientôt !_

_Hermy._

 

_Mon cher Cornedrue junior,_

_Quel dommage que je ne puisse pas être avec toi en ce jour bénit qu’est celui de ta naissance ! Mais ne t’inquiète pas, dés que tu seras prêt de moi, je me rattraperai. Mais ton Patmol préféré doit te dire un secret : aujourd’hui tu recevras ton héritage magique. Je sais ce que c’est, cependant je ne peux t’en dire plus par lettre. J’espère que tu passeras venir me chercher en partant, surtout que je compte te donner ton cadeau qu’à ce moment-là !_

_Patmol._

 

_Harry,_

_Tu dois trouver étrange que je t’écrive alors que ce n’est absolument pas ma spécialité que d’écrire des lettres, mais il se trouve que j’ai énormément changé cet été et que j’ai appris beaucoup de choses. Je ne peux pas t’en parler en détail dans une lettre que l’on pourrait intercepter mais sache qu’en ces temps sombres j’aperçois la lumière de manière bien plus sûre que ce que d’autre pourrait croire. Quoi tu fasses, je serais ton ami et de ton côté._

_Neville._

 

Celui lui fit du bien de recevoir des nouvelles de ses amis et de son parrain bien qu’Harry trouva les lettres de Sirius et de Neville très énigmatiques. Mais sachant qu’il ne servirait à rien de se torturer l’esprit pour des réponses qu’il ne pouvait de toute façon pas avoir maintenant, il décida d’ouvrir le cadeau d’Hermione qui avait effectivement repris sa forme –  _et son poids_  - d’origine. C’était un très gros livre intitulé  _« Dragons : ce que mythes et légendes ne disent pas »_. Il avait l’air plutôt ancien avec ses pages jaunies par le temps et il y avait une carte à l’intérieur :  _J’ai bien vu que tu t’intéressais de plus en plus aux dragons, alors j’ai décidé de t’offrir ce livre –Hermione_. Pour une fois, le livre offert par Hermione l’intéressait vraiment au plus haut point et ce serait surement celui qu’il lirait et finirait de bon cœur. Il alla se caler confortablement sur son lit et commença la lecture du livre, rangeant les lettres et le cadeau de Ron et Neville au passage – _il les ouvrira demain, quand il pourrait enlever le sort de réduction_  – dans sa malle.

 

_Minuit._

Rien ne sonna pour annoncer l’heure fatidique de son anniversaire mais Harry le ressentit au plus profond de lui-même. Puis la douleur commença. Cela commença par une soudaine montée de chaleur et de fièvre. Il eut chaud, tellement chaud qu’il avait l’impression que son sang brulait littéralement à l’intérieur de ses veines. Il était sur qu’il hurlait mais étrangement ni son oncle, ni sa tante ne semblaient l’entendre. L’esprit embrumé du Golden boy nota brièvement que c’était surement à cause de cette étrange bulle blanchâtre autour de lui puis, une nouvelle vague de douleur et de chaleur arriva et il ne vit plus rien. Il ne crut pas pouvoir bruler plus mais une troisième vague arriva et ce n’était plus seulement son sang, ses veines ou bien son corps qui étaient en feu mais bien sa magie. Sa magie pulsait comme un Feudeymon à l’intérieur de lui mais aussi hors de lui. Il ne le vit pas mais sa magie s’était formée autour de lui comme une aura enflammée. Mais comment aurait-il pu le constater alors qu’il perdit connaissance ?

 

_Trois heures du matin._

Harry entendit du bruit. Il avait beau avoir l’impression qu’on avait passé son corps sous un rouleau compresseur, il avait beau avoir le cerveau tout engourdi, ses sens étaient tout d’un coup aux aguets. Il n’aurait pas du y avoir du bruit dans sa chambre. Elle était tout le temps silencieuse une fois qu’il s’endormait.

 

- _Aller debout ! Je sais que tu es réveillé gamin ! Gronda une voix rauque qu’il n’avait jamais entendu._  L’esprit du brun tournait à vive allure. Etait-ce un mangemort ? Avait-il le temps de prendre sa baguette discrètement de sa poche avant qu’il ne lui lance un sort ?

 

- _Gamin ! Je ne suis pas un mangemort et tu n’aurais pas le temps de m’envoyer un sort que j’aurai brulé ta baguette ! Aller ouvre les yeux et accueille ton invité comme il se doit ! On n’a pas que ça à faire, ton guide va bientôt arriver !_ Il sentit plus qu’il ne vit son lit bougé sans arrêt pendant le discours de son interlocuteur comme s’il n’arrêtait pas de sauter, le faisant gémir de douleur. Son corps était tout ankylosé par merlin ! Et puis il ne parlait pas à voix haute à ce qu’il sache ! Comment son interlocuteur pouvait-il savoir ce qu’il pensait ?

 

- _Parce que je peux lire dans tes pensées, gamin !_  Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux quand son interlocuteur décida de ne plus sauté sur on lit mais sur lui, et par morgane que ça faisait mal ! Seul petit problème : il voyait flou. Pourtant il avait encore ses lunettes sur son nez. Il les enleva pour les nettoyer, pensant qu’elles étaient trop sales mais il s’aperçut qu’il voyait très bien maintenant qu’ils les avaient enlevés. Enfin à condition que voir parfaitement inclue un dragon de petite taille sur son torse bien évidemment. Malgré la douleur de ses muscles, Harry bondit quand l’information atteint son cerveau. Un dragon était dans sa chambre ou il devenait fou de douleur.

 

- _Non il y a bien un dragon dans ta chambre. Je suis Krako et je suis ton familier Harry. Et toi, tu es mon Dragonnier._

 

_-Votre… Quoi ?_

 

_-Dragonnier… soupira Krako. Tu as reçu ton héritage magique à ta majorité gamin. Tu es un dragonnier et c’est un honneur suprême ! Tu fais parti d’une des races les plus anciennes au monde petit !_

 

_-arretez de m’appeler gamin ou petit, j’ai l’impression que Snape me parle… Mais attendez ! Vous avez dit Dragonnier ? Comme dans la race qui a les mêmes capacités que les Dragons, qui peuvent leur parler, qui sont leurs amis, qui vivent avec des dragons comme s’ils étaient leurs égaux ?_

 

_-ah ! Je vois que tu sais quand même des choses ! Bien ! Oui c’est exactement cela._

 

- _mais… cette race n’existe pas, c’est une légende !_  S’écria le brun, complètement abasourdi.

 

- _et le fait de me parler maintenant alors que je suis un dragon est absolument normal pour un sorcier d’après toi ?_  Répliqua krako avec une expression qu’il jugea espiègle – si un dragon pouvait ne serait-ce qu’avoir une expression espiègle ?

 

_-Non c’est vrai… Mais je parle déjà fourchelangue alors parler aux dragons fait peut-être parti du_  « pack survivant »  _ou quelque chose comme ça_. Dit simplement Harry d’une voix désabusée.

 

_-Non, c’est impossible si tu n’es pas un dragonnier. Que tu es le_  « pack survivant »  _ou que sais-je d’autre. Bon, ton guide va bientôt arriver et il t’expliquera bien mieux les choses que moi. Cependant, je peux t’expliquer des choses sur moi. Comme je te l’ai dit je suis ton familier, et c’est plutôt normal que ce soit un dragon vu que tu es un Dragonnier. Cela signifie que je suis l’animal qui te représente et surtout je suis né de ta magie, je suis une partie de toi si tu préfère voir ça comme ça. C’est pour cela que je peux lire tes pensées et nous pouvons discuter par télépathie. Entre nous, nous parlons automatiquement la langue des dragons mais si je veux vraiment parler à un humain tout ce qu’il y a de plus ordinaire – mais ça m’étonnerai que ça arrive, je peux parler la langue humaine aussi. Tu as tout compris ?_

 

_-euh… ça fait beaucoup d’informations mais je crois oui. Alors… Si tu fais parti de moi, si tu es né de ma magie, ça veut dire que toi et moi on partage tout._

 

_-Oui je suis ton frère de cœur mais beaucoup plus … reptilien._

 

Les mots de krako éveillèrent en Harry un sentiment de joie profonde car même si krako était un dragon, le fait qu’ils partagent la même magie impliquait qu’Harry et Krako soit en quelque en sorte de la même famille…

 

_-ah ton guide arrive !_  S’écria le reptile.

 

En effet, on pouvait distinguer dans le ciel une silhouette s’approchant de la maison du 4, privet drive sur ce qui semblait être un balai. Au bout de quelque secondes, Harry put voir de plus en plus de détails jusqu’à ce que son guide rentre dans sa chambre par sa fenêtre, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Son guide était un garçon qui devait avoir environs son âge, plutôt grand et très musclé. On pouvait voir ses muscles rouler sous ses épaules alors qu’il se déplaçait pour passer par la fenêtre, fenêtre qu’il eut du mal à passer à cause de sa taille, il devait mesurer dans les environs du mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Le jeune homme était brun mais Harry avait l’impression de voir des nuances de roux, cependant il n’était pas très sûr à cause de la pénombre ambiante. Cependant il pouvait distinguer la couleur de ses yeux tellement ils étaient d’un beau vert clair, presque translucide. Le regarder trop longtemps dans les yeux devait sûrement vous faire pleurer.

 

- _Salut, tu dois être Harry_. Le brun avait une voix assez particulière. Compte tenu du physique du garçon, il pensait qu’il aurait du avoir une voix plus rauque mais elle était plutôt claire, Harry ayant une voix bien plus rauque que lui.  _Je serais ton guide pour te ramener dans nos terres. Je t’aiderais aussi tout le long de ton initiation jusqu’à ce que tu deviennes un Dragonnier à part entière. Tu es prêt ?_

 

_-euh… salut. Tu t’appelles ?_

 

_-oh désolé je manque à tous mes devoirs ! Je m’appelle Ethan, Ethan Parker._

 

- _D’accord. Tu dis vouloir m’emmener sur vos terres mais où est-ce ? Et pendant combien de temps ? Je dois rentrer à Poudlard en Septembre. Et je dois rejoindre mon parrain et mes amis la semaine prochaine et…_

 

_-Une seule question à la fois s’il te plait !_  Coupa Ethan gentiment.  _Tu seras à Poudlard pour la rentrée ne t’inquiète pas. Je suis désolé mais tu ne pourras pas passer ces vacances avec tes amis, tu dois t’entrainer, passer l’initiation, découvrir la culture et l’histoire des Dragonniers… Quand à nos terres, tu verras quand on y sera. Mais c’est incartable ! Mais tu vas adorer je suis sûre. Tous les Dragonnier tombent amoureux de notre monde !_

 

_-Comment ça je ne vais pas voir mes amis ? Et puis qui me dit que vous êtes bien celui que vous prétendez être ?! Vous pourriez bien être un mangemort que je sache._

 

- _Les barrières de protections m’ont laissé passer car je ne te veux aucun mal._  Fit remarquer Ethan.  _Tu ne vas pas pouvoir voir tes amis pendant un certain temps et alors ? Tu les verras à Poudlard, ce n’est pas la mort. Cependant, tu pourras voir ton parrain, Sirius Black car c’est ton gardien dans le monde sorcier. Il va venir avec toi, afin de s’assurer de ton éducation, ta sécurité et tout, des trucs de tuteurs quoi. Aller allons-y, nous devons y aller. Nous allons chercher ton parrain puis partir à Daeneria depuis le Square Grimmauld. Après une longue pause où Harry réfléchissait à tout ce qu’Ethan lui avait raconté, ce dernier repris la parole : Au fait, où est ton balai ? On m’a certifié que tu en avais un, du coup je n’en ai pas pris de deuxième !_

 

_-Il est enfermé en bas dans le placard à balais sous l’escalier avec ma baguette et mes livres de cours._

 

_-Au nom de tous les anciens dragons ! Dépêchons nous d’aller les chercher, de ranger tout ça et de partir alors !_  Ethan se dirigea alors d’un pas conquérant vers la porte de la chambre.

 

_-attends ! Harry attrapa le bras d’Ethan pour le retenir. On ne peut pas réveiller les moldus qui me servent de famille !_  S’exclama Harry, paniqué à l’idée de réveillé son oncle.

 

_-oh ne t’inquiète pas pour ça. Je suis très silencieux. Dis-moi juste où aller._ Répondit Ethan avec un sourire malicieux.

 

Harry lui expliqua tout ce qu’il y avait à savoir puis attendit qu’Ethan revienne, ses affaires lévitant derrière lui. Il rangea le tout dans la malle puis lui tendit son balai dans une muette invitation à y aller. Harry libéra alors Hedwige pour qu’elle le rejoigne à Square Grimmauld et il prit son destin en main : découvrir les dragonniers et fondamentalement ce qu’il était.

 

 

Voilà la fin de ce premier chapitre de 6 pages et de 3300 mot environs ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez je serais ravie de lire vos avis ! Dites-moi aussi vos impression quand à la suite ^^

 

Bye Bye !


End file.
